He Loves You
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: He wants to protect you. He wants to save you. He doesn't want to hurt you, but he will if he has to. Because he loves you. RikuxSora, yaoi, dark, violence one-shot


He Loves You

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Joh: So yeah, I wrote this instead of doing my homework. I was hesitant to post it since not a lot of people review during the school year and that kind of bums me out.

Jessie: Don't be sad! I like it! Even if it is really dark… and makes me sad…

Joh: Yeah, that's kind of what I thought. So yeah, this is kind of not well written but I was in the mood for something dark. Surprisingly it's not rape though.

Jessie: -in shock-

Joh: Indeed.

Warnings: Violence, angst, dark stuff

Notes: This is set in the first KH game. So that's why Riku is so twisted.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When had things gone so wrong?

When had things gotten so twisted, so sick, so distorted that Riku could hardly remember who he really was?

The boy held out a pale hand in front of him so that he could study the long fingers and the smooth palm. He could feel the deceivingly soft tendrils of darkness creeping slowly up his legs, numbing his skin with their icy touch.

He closed his eyes, struggling to bring back memories of sunshine and clear water and warm gold sand. Memories of blue eyes and bright, childish smiles.

Ah, Sora.

His gut twisted as he thought of the boy. The boy who had been his sun.

Riku had sworn to always protect Sora. He would shelter his treasure from anyone, no matter the cost.

He drew in a sharp breath as the darkness laced further up his body, sending chills through his bones. He gritted his teeth, tightening his hands into fists. He would protect Sora, even if it meant giving himself to the darkness. For Sora, he would do anything.

Riku looked up, his green eyes narrowed to slits. Across the room from him, Sora himself stood, keyblade in hand along with a determined frown set in his lips.

Where had his old Sora gone? The Sora who had always depended on him, who had always hidden behind him?

This boy facing him was like a stranger to Riku. The strange Sora crouched, moving into a fighting position, his blue eyes focused on Riku.

A confused frown twisted Riku's lips. Why was Sora turning against him?

With a cry, Sora ran forward, thrusting the keyblade at him.

Riku jumped back, despair flooding through him. His gaze drifted from his best friend to the two animals that had accompanied Sora on his journey. They stood on either side of the keyblade master, their weapons held out. 'Friends' Sora had called them his friends.

Riku summoned the dark keyblade, ignoring the shadows licking at his arms. All he could think about was why Sora needed friends other than himself.

Anger flushed through him as he dashed forward and their keyblades clashed, the sound echoing throughout the large room.

As they fought, Riku considered what he ought to do. He had vowed to protect Sora no matter what. But he had failed. He had allowed Sora to slip through his grasp for just a moment, and look at what a disaster it had caused. The two creatures at his side were deceiving Sora, he had been brainwashed to turn his keyblade against him.

Riku was only faintly aware of the hiss of pain from the other boy as he spun the black weapon in his arms with practiced grace. He didn't see the blood.

Riku may have messed up before but he would fix things. He would shut Sora away where nothing could harm him again. Where his so called other friends couldn't reach him and poison him with their words. He would protect Sora, even if it meant breaking a few of the boy's bones in the process.

The fight was over. Sora knelt against the wall, eyes glazed over as he stared at the unconscious bodies of his 'friends'. Blood trickled down his brow and across his flushed cheeks. He was clutching an arm to his side, panting heavily and glaring up at his old friend. He whispered a name. Riku's name.

The older boy crouched down before him, tears in his green eyes. Swiftly, he thrust his keyblade through Sora's free hand, pinning it to the wall behind him. The brunet's lips stretched open in a cry, but Riku heard no sound. He didn't hear the sickening crunch of bones as the hand was splintered or the steady drip of blood hitting the stone floor. He knocked the boy's weapon out of his trembling, unwounded arm and watched it clatter to the ground with satisfaction. It was much too dangerous for Sora to wield.

Gently and lovingly, he took hold of Sora's working hand, lacing his fingers through it and bringing it to rest against his cheek.

Sora stared at him, face twisted as he struggled to manage the pain.

He stared back at Sora, his tears falling free.

Riku loves you, Sora. Riku loves you so much.

0o0o0o0o0

Joh: Um yeah, not much to say. I love Riku and Sora; therefore I must torture both of them.

Jessie: My dear, you have become a sadist.

Joh: I'm afraid so. Oh well. –Throws confetti- Love you all and have a very nice day!

J Twins: Review please and thank yous!


End file.
